Mayonaka No Shadows Boy
by Silvermoonarisato
Summary: diselesaikan hanya dalam sehari wkwkwkwkwkwkw, MitsunarixNene ! enjoy the MADNESS ! WHAHAHHAHAHa *smacked*


**Mayonaka No Shadows Boy**

**WOHO !rencana bejat gua buat bikin MitsunarixNene akhrinya terlaksanan juga (wahhaahhahaha). Terinspirasi dari lagu Mayonaka No Shadows boy dari Hey!Say!Jump! enjoy the Maddnes…**

**Warrning : this story contain with OOC ! if I said Ooc… it's mean LOT OF OOC! Enjoy…**

**/lol\/lol\/lol\/lol\/lol\**

look over here, Cherry  
not over there, Cherry  
my wish never reaches you  
over here and there, Cherry  
it's unclear, Cherry  
I call your name, shaken and puzzled

Setiap aku melihat Lady Nene berbicara dengan tuan Hideyoshi, entah kenapa aku selalu saja ingin dia melihat kesini ketempat aku sedang melihatnya saat itu dari pada menatap orang yang mirip monyet itu. Aku selalu saja ingin membuat Lady Nene menatapku atau melakukan cara apapun agar Lady Nene memberikan perhatiannya hanya kepada ku dari pada si kampret Kiyomasa dan si Punk kurang asam nan Anjrit dan sok Masanori. Aku memang sedikit Arogan karena menginginkan Lady Nene selalu saja memperhatikan aku ! tapi apa boleh buat ? aku selalu saja mencoba untuk menarik perhatian Lady Nene walaupun akhirnya aku pun juga harus kena batunya yaitu harus makan Kubis.

Walaupun begitu, berkali kali aku berdoa agar aku bisa mengontrol emosiku ketika berdekatan dengan Lady Nene. Wajah cantiknya selalu saja membuat aku salah tingkah kapanpun, ketika aku makan lah, ketika aku sedang latihan dengan dua orang kampret itu lah, atau sedang berdiskusi soal rencana penyerangan Damiyo lainnya. aku memang mengakui wajah Lady Nene sangat cantik ! apalagi senyumannya… selalu saja membuat aku salah tingkah. Aku heran kenapa tuan Hideyoshi tetap saja memliki selir **(AN : Selir itu kaya gimana ya jelasinnya pokoe kayanya itu bahasa indonya Coubilnclin ato apa itu) **padahal dia sudah memiliki istri yang sangat perhatian seperti Lady Nene… aku sangat tidak mengerti dengan pemikiran manusia kampret jadi jadian kaya monyet itu.

Di setiap malam, aku selalu saja melamun dikamarku sambil menatap bulan purnama sebelum tidur sambil teringat dengan wajah cantik Lady Nene dan memanggil manggil namanya. Lady Nene memang membuat aku sedikit tidak waras dan serba salah. Lady Nene bagaikan menghamburkan konstrasiku yang harus aku susun kembali perlahan lahan seperti sebuah puzel yang sangat rumit. Aku heran, ada apa dengan diriku ?? apakah aku sedang sakit ? ataukah… aku sedang merasakan apa yang yang si blo'on Sakon selama ini, kalau aku itu sedang **jatuh cinta **pada Lady Nene ? ah… tidak tidak… ini mungkin hanya perasaan ku saja ataupun cuman asal teori si Elvis Gadungan nan bego kampret Sakon **(AN : wow,Elivis ada di jaman Segoku ?? O.o) **itu karena aku adalah salah satu dari anak anak terdekat Lady Nene seperti Kiyomasa dan punk kampret Masanori.

Becoming a midnight cowboy  
You, I want to snatch you away  
To protect that smile  
I'd risk my life  
I like you, Cherry  
It's not a lie, Cherry  
My feelings are just getting stronger

Malam ini, aku duduk terdiam di teras depan kamar ku. Aku kemudian tidak sengaja melihat Lady Nene sedang manangis sendirian. Aku pun memutuskan untuk mendekatinya agar tau ada apa dengan dia yang menangis dan siapa yang tega membuat wanita yang manis ini menangis...

"Lady Nene, anda tidak ap a apa ? kenapa anda menangis ?"

" oh, Mitsunari… apa yang kau katakan ? aku ? menangis ? ini hanya air mata karena aku menguap hahahaha…"

Aku terdiam sebentar dan kemudian menghapus air mata Lady Nene yang sebenarnya tidak pintar menyembunyikan perasaannya, aku tau siapa yang membuat dia menangis seperti ini ! siapa lagi kalo bukan manusia jadi jadian kaya Monyet Hideyoshi itu !. aku benar benar tidak tahan dengan kelakuan manusia jadi jadian kaya monyet itu, tapi apa boleh buat ? dia bos ku ! aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun selain mengikuti peraturan yang ia buat.

" Lady Nene… jika kau membutuhkan teman untuk berbicara… aku selalu ada untukmu !" kataku sambil menatap wajah cantik Lady Nene yang juga menatapku dengan pandangan kaget dengan apa yang telah aku perbuat padanya, " aku selalu ada untukmu karena aku ingin melindungi senyuman Lady Nene yang menghiasi bibir Lady Nene…"

Lady Nene kemudian menatapku dengan pandangan sangat shock, aku pun mulai berjalan meninggalkan Lady Nene sendirian. Tiba tiba Lady Nene memelukku dari belakang aku kaget dengan reaksi itu dan mulai menoleh kebelakang tapi hal itu dihentikan oleh Lady Nene dengan satu kalimat, " Mitsunari, kamu janji nggak akan meninggalkan aku kan ?"

Aku kemudian tersenyum, dan melepaskan pelukan itu lalu berbalik memegang bahu Lady Nene, " ya… aku janji Lady Nene ! aku akan selalu bersama Lady Nene… ! apapun yang terjadi…"

Lady Nene kemudian mengeluarkan air mata kebahagian, ia kemudian memelukku dengan erat dan mulai mengeluarkan seluruh isi hatinya, " Mitsunari, aku tidak tau apa salahku pada Hideyoshi, dia selalu saja bermain dengan perempuan perempuan itu…" dan seterusnya.

Dititik itu aku mulai sadar, jika aku **MENCINTAI **Lady Nene. Aku sangat yakin dengan apa yang aku rasakan sekarang ini. Walaupun begitu, aku tidak boleh memiliki Lady Nene karena Lady Nene adalah milik orang lain… bukan milikku… dia itu milik… si kampret manusia jadi jadian kaya monyet Hideyoshi.

over here and there, Cherry  
it's unclear, Cherry  
I call your name, shaken and puzzled  
I can't just let you go  
I'd be annoyed if I hadn't put up a fight  
It'd be a waste of your round and bright red cheeks (Shadow)

pertarungan ini sangat menyebalkan, kenapa ? karena kekuatan Force Toyotomi tidak sebanding dengan kekuatan Force Oda. Aku berjuang mati matian agar bisa menghentikan serangan dari klan si raja iblis, Oda Nobunaga. yang kulihat saat ini hanyalah gerombolan tentara Oda dari pada grombolan tentara Toyotomi. Disaat seperti ini biasanya aku tidak akan memikirkan soal keadaan yang lain kecuali Lady Nene yang menyerang tentara inti agar bisa menghentikan serangan dari klan Raja iblis ini.

Ketika aku berjuan melawan beribu tentara Oda aku mendengar seseorang memanggil namaku dengan sangat kencang memohon padaku agar aku berada disisinya. Aku sadar jika suara itu adalah milik Lady Nene. Tak lama kemudian, seorang prajurit yang tau jika aku sedang tidak focus kemudian menyerangku, aku langsung jatuh ketanah dan hampir dikeroyok oleh tentara Oda kampret ini. Untung saja dengan reflek aku langsung berdiri dan berlari menembus tentara tentara itu sambil meneriakan satu nama..

" NENE !"

Tak lama kemudian, aku pun sampai ketempat Lady Nene berada sekarang. Aku melihat tempat perang sekarang sudah 'bersih' karena perang sudah berakhir. Aku berlari kearah tubuh Lady Nene yang tergeletak ditanah dipenuhi dengan luka dari senjata senjata tentara tentara Oda yang jahanam itu. Aku kemudian memegang tangannya yang dingin sementara dia yang setengah sadar kemudian menatapku dengan tatapan penuh harapan.

"Lady Nene… tolong bertahanlah…"

" Mitsunari… bisa kah kau memenuhi satu permintaanku saja ?"

" tentu… seribu permintaanpun akan aku penuhi ! karena aku mencintaimu…."

Lady Nene hanya tersenyum lemah bagaikan dia tau jika dia benar benar tidak memliki harapan untuk hidup. Ia lalu menatapku dengan tatapan sangat bahagia, " kalau begitu…. Tolong, penuhi impian Hideyoshi… satukan je…pang…"

"Lady nene ?" panggilku yang melihat mata Lady Nene tertutup setelah menyampaikan permintaan terakhirnya dan membuat perasaanku tidak enak, " LADY NENE ! sadarlah… !...." sekali lagi aku memanggil namanya tapi tidak ada jawaban. Aku sadar, jika Lady Nene telah pergi meninggalkanku, air mataku pun mulai keluar menangisi kepergian Lady Nene dan kemudian membisikkan sesuatu ketelinganya, " aku berjanji akan menyatukan seluruh jepang atas nama Toyotomi…"

Becoming a midnight cowboy  
You, I want to snatch you away  
To protect that smile  
I'd risk my life  
I like you, Cherry  
It's not a lie, Cherry  
My feelings are just getting stronger


End file.
